Sensors for controlling and processing light for in-vivo applications are of particular interest in the biomedical field. For example, in-vivo sensors could be used to detect glucose levels in diabetes patients. Several photonics applications have been proposed for in-vivo sensing such as, for example, surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS). However, many proposed methods are expensive, require high resolution, and involve the use of bulky equipment.
Accordingly, improved methods are needed.